


Blueprints

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: To Build a Home [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So… dinner?”In which blueprints are drawn and plans are made.





	Blueprints

Bruce stood silent, staring out into the wreckage. Their home was in shambles, and tears welled in his eyes, hand protectively resting over his growing bump. The attack was over and the halls of the compound were silent, no one daring to speak a word. The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one voice to break the silence. 

“So… dinner?” Tony inquired. 

Tony, always the joker. Always the one with a cheap trick and a cheesy one liner. Always the one making some attempt to lighten the mood. It was what Bruce had fallen in love with him for, or at least a factor. And in the silence, their home violated and taken hostage, any faltering sense of safety diminished, none of that had changed. 

The rest of them were hardly so jovial. They'd never been attacked, right where they lived, not in an ambush like that. It felt too real, too close to home. Bruce felt his chest aching, shaken from the rain of bullets and gunfire, shaken at how close they had come to losing all they had. One wrong move and the babies that they had tried so long for would've been dead. It was a miracle he hadn't miscarried from stress alone. 

Some Asgardian lunatic looking to get even with the trickster god. He'd brought an army with him, raiding the compound, attacking them right where they lived. Tony had rushed him downstairs at the first sign of distress, locking him in the panic room he'd had designed in case of a Hulk-out, nothing getting in, and nothing getting out. Bruce sat, tears welling in his eyes, unsure if anyone would be alive to let him out. The sound of screams and gunshots and thuds against tile floors… 

The tears didn't leave his eyes, even as the battle rang quiet and the minutes ticked by, still no sign of life, no sign of anyone coming to free him. He wondered if it had been a massacre. He wondered if anyone had managed to survive. The fear festered and welled in his chest, until he was overcome by it, reduced to tears at the uncertainty. 

He wondered if his children would grow up without their father. That fear, perhaps, was the most terrifying of all of them. In the twelve weeks of his pregnancy, a bump had already formed, and he had already fallen deeply, madly in love with his unborn children. But there was one thing he was certain of. He couldn't do it without Tony Stark. 

The very thought was terrifying. The very thought of doing it alone had him shaking. Going through the rest of his pregnancy, bringing their children into the world, being a good father to the children that they had created together, none of it. He couldn't do it without Tony. They were a team, had always been a team. And this the one thing he was damn certain he couldn't do without his teammate. 

Bruce had lost track of the time by the time Tony opened the door, suited up, bloodied nose, but alive. He had been locked in the room for three hours, they later told him, the sun just beginning to set over the horizon. The same sun, the same day, the same place it had been before he'd been locked in the dark. And yet, it almost felt as though a lifetime had passed, and everything had changed. 

Bruce held tight to the iron glove, refusing to let go, refusing to let Tony from his sight. He held tight as he led him upstairs, with the other Avengers, with this makeshift family of theirs. The tables were overturned and cracked, chairs with legs blown off, windows shattered and glass strewn across the floor. His friends were bloodied and broken, but alive. 

They all stood in silence, save for Tony, who knew full well that this changed everything, but would never want to admit it. Never would want to admit that the home he had worked so hard to build wasn't quite as safe as he had once thought. And with the litter growing in his omega’s belly, it was becoming harrowingly evident that the Avengers compound was no place to raise a family. 

But perhaps it wasn't the time to talk about it. They'd been through hell, no need to complicate things with talk of leaving. Perhaps all they could do was shove it aside for the time being. Perhaps they just needed to move on, or pretend like nothing had happened. Perhaps they just needed a moment to breathe before deciding where to go from here. Because the sun would rise again and there would be other days. Right then, it didn't seem like the time. 

“Dinner. Yeah.” Bruce sighed. “Shawarma, anybody?”

 

\---

 

“You might be able to feel them moving around in there in about a month. Maybe a little longer.” Tony murmured, fingers grazing over his belly, straddling the omega’s legs, fingers brushing over his bump. Ever since it had started forming, Tony had hardly been able to keep his hands away, constantly touching, constantly feeling at the curve of his belly. 

It was almost ridiculous how quickly he had started showing, ten weeks being all it took for his belly to start straining against his t-shirts. By week twelve, even his button-downs weren't hiding much. It wouldn't be much longer until they would have to go shopping for maternity clothes, and even then, it wouldn't be long until he grew out of those. Though, he figured that Tony wouldn't mind keeping him shirtless through the last stretch of it.

Tony's lips grazed over his neck as he pulled closer, though Bruce found himself less enthusiastic. Perhaps he should have been, celebrating in the fact that they had survived, that it had all ended well enough. A few hundred thousand worth in damages, but nothing that couldn't be repaired. Nothing lost that couldn't be replaced. Still, he sat quiet, unable to find joy in the touch of his alpha, unable to find pleasure in the heat of the moment. 

He had nearly lost everything, locked in a room where he was unsure as to whether or not his entire family was being massacred. He'd faced Schrödinger's eternal dilemma, the cat somehow dead and alive. His family somehow dead and alive, never knowing which one was the prevailing answer, all the while being the one trapped in the box. He felt rattled, like he'd been held down and shaken up, and his pieces hadn't quite settled. 

“You're quiet.” Tony remarked after a few moments without much in the way of response. 

Bruce's eyes found Tony’s, offering some half-assed smile in attempt to… what? Console him? Fake something like happiness for the ease of his alpha? Perhaps it was for no reason other than the fact that he didn't know what to say. How could he ask him to give up all that he had built? Tony had spent so many years building all he could for the team of misfit heroes. And now, everything had changed. But how could he possibly ask him to just leave it all behind? 

He didn't have to speak, though. Tony knew. He knew just as well as the omega that this environment was no place for a family. It was only a matter if time before someone came for them, and something happened, and they would lose it all. The life they led was not one suitable for a child, let alone three. It was far too much sacrifice, and hardly enough safety. There was no suit of armor strong enough to keep them safe forever. 

“We have to leave, don't we?” Tony breathed. He sounded broken, almost in the verge of tears, for the first time since it had happened. For the first time since the attack, he admitted vulnerability, even fear, dropping the facade of nonchalance for raw vulnerability. 

Tears were already welling in Bruce's eyes. All of the memories that had been built here, all of the firsts, all of the bests, all to be abandoned for new walls. His family was here. His team, his friends, the people who he had grown to love over the years. But there were sacrifices demanded, and safety demanded their home. 

“It won't be safe for them here.” Bruce murmured, eyes downcast, hand resting over his belly, and he knew that they were all that mattered. The Avengers would survive, go on without them. The world would still have its guardians. It just couldn't be them anymore. Not every time. Not with more than themselves to think about. 

Tony let out a small sigh, rolling over, across the bed, grabbing his phone. Bruce watched as he scrolled before pulling up an image. Holographic, interactive, nothing more than a field. Like a clearing in the woods, from what it looked like, trees towering high on all sides. 

“It's about an hour out. Secluded. Pretty out of the way. It'd be damn hard for anyone to find us. Plus, there's a big yard, enough space for a decent sized house. Not a mansion, but big enough for a family.” Tony explained, a bittersweet look in his eyes. “Each kid can have their own bedroom. We can build ourselves a workshop in the basement. It could be… It could be good for us. We could be safe.” 

Bruce reached up, giving the image a little spin before meeting Tony’s eyes. This wasn’t spur of the moment. Tony had been thinking about this for at least a little while. He’d known all along, even before the attack, that they couldn’t stay here. He had known, and he had sacrificed. All that he had built up for the sake of his family. 

“I can get construction started in the next week. Have it done before the babies are born. What do you say, Banner? Early retirement looking good for us?” Tony said with a half crooked grin, fingers brushing lightly through his curls as he sat aside the phone, eyes meeting Bruce’s and keeping locked. 

Bruce let out a small laugh, knowing damn well that this little dream would never be the reality. There would always be another villain, another bad guy to fight, and he knew that Tony would always answer the call. But a compromise between part time superhero and full time dad seemed like a pretty good deal. Certainly one that could be lived with. “Call it extended vacation. We all know that the invincible Iron Man isn’t gonna retire til he’s eighty.” 

Tony let out a small chuckle, tugging him into his lap and pressing a kiss into his temple, holding him tight into his chest. Bruce nuzzled close into him, burying his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling slowly, catching his scent. The mechanic and the mad scientist were going to create something better than any gadget or serum. They were going to build a place with life and memories to be woven into the four walls. They would build a place to raise their children and live out the rest of their days free of the hell and fury that had followed them for so long. They would build a place where they no longer needed to sleep with guns under the pillows, a place where nightmares were caught in dreamcatchers before they even reached them. They were going to build a place called home.


End file.
